Baby belikov
by 08JR80
Summary: Just a short one shot. Rose is pregnant Dimitri is the father. Its just a sweet moment


I was currently in the Belikov household. is Dimitri's old room to be exact he wanted to take me to his house for a while to cool of from court and guarding Lissa. Well that's not what he said to be precise he said and I quote 'I miss my family and want to see them again but I don't want to leave you, so please come with me' of course how could I say no I knew what he was really trying to do but with him begging without a shirt on and the pregnancy hormones well I couldn't say no

So here we are in Russia. I must say I did miss it here very much. Dimitri's room was cleaner than any of my rooms have ever been but you can still see a boy lives here. The walls are a very dark grey and the curtains black. Two big beautiful black bookcases that are almost piling over with books. And most importantly the bed also black its perfect and big.

I was all cozy on the bed practically half asleep when Dimitri came in. We only got here two hours ago and spent the entire time catching up with the family. Dimitri I could see was still wide awake while I was a puddle of mush, he was so ecstatic to be home again he didn't look like he was going to bed anytime soon

He had a smile on his gorgeous face since we arrived and it only widened when he saw me. Earlier I was to lazy to find my clothes so I crabbed one of his boxer and shirts thankfully it was summer so I didn't have to worry about being cold

Dimitri crossed the room to where I was lying smack in the middle of the bed I was about to move but he didn't let me before I could lift an arm he was sprawled half over my legs his feet dangling off of the bed with his head on my stomach. My baby bump wasn't that big. I was six months pregnant and it just looked like I put on weight not a lot but some thankfully I wasn't massive yet...

Dimitri didn't say a word just smiled and closed his eyes while I stroked his hair. I was five seconds away from falling asleep for the second time when I felt the baby kick its wasn't sore just uncomfortable. Dimitri just smiled

I broke the silence like I always do 'Don't smile like that Comrade I know you love feeling him kick but honestly I wanna go to sleep' Dimitri just turned his head on my stomach and looked at me while smiling

He said 'Oh my Roza, I'm sure you mean I love feeling our daughter kick' Ugh he could obviously not help teasing me about that. Dimitri wanted a girl and I wanted a boy, there is always bantering going on between us its playful so I don't mind. He told me once when I first said its a boy that its my motherly instincts kicking in so I told him no and that I can just tell because if it was a girl she would've been ten times worse then already.

So to answer to his teasing I just smiled sweetly and said 'Oh Comrade, when we have this baby I promise to tell him every day that his father thought he was going to be a girl' He just smiled slyly and said 'I told you countless of time that its a girl Roza'

'Well Comrade last time I checked I'm the one who has to carry this baby so I think its a boy' He looked like he wanted to say something else but thought better of it he crawled a little higher and HE snuggled up to ME like I would to HIM. he kissed me on the check and said 'Why don't you want it to be a girl'

'Because if it is a she than she's gonna be like me and give us all kinds of hell I want my first child to be good and kind and sweet like you then we'll have a devil child' At that he laughed and said 'Roza how about we don't give the baby a gender anymore because I still want a girl'

'Okay but I hate calling my baby an It so we'll give it a name' I was cut of by my yawn 'Roza love why don't you go to sleep we will talk tomorrow'

With that he kissed me again on the cheek and got up and I dosed of. it was a couple of minutes later when he came back all showered, shirtless and ready for bed he snuggled up behind my and placed one hand on my stomach.

'Goodnight my darling Roza' he said softly in my ear and he bent his body and whispered to my stomach 'Goodnight my little one'

'Goodnight Comrade I love you and by the way its a Baby Belikov'


End file.
